Lion Is An Angel
by JemmaaaFitzy
Summary: HYDRA took Jemma Simmons to recreate the GH-325 drug, but she refused to do it for them. Unknowing to her, they had a secret weapon that was Grant Ward, Jemma's former colleague and friend. Ward has two choices for himself, torture Jemma until she gives in or help her escape.


Simmons gave a gasp for air when the black bag was ripped from her head. She already had a bruise on her forehead and was not looking forward to anything that HYDRA had planned for her, and she couldn't even move from her chair that they had tied her to, the rope like a giant weight against her stomach. One of the HYDRA agents: a tall man, with dirty blond hair and a huge bushy moustache took a step towards the terrified S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist.

"Agent Simmons, you know why you're here. To recreate the GH-325 drug. You're the only person that can do it. Just think of all the lives you could save." His voice was low and he spoke slowly with a smirk at his lips when he looked at her.

"Never! I'm not helping you." Simmons answered with a squeak only to be slapped hard across the face, but she didn't break. She carried on refusing.

"Well, you have left us no choice but to put you through more pain and we have just the agent for that job," the HYDRA agent spat, leaving Simmons alone in the dark room with no means of escape, but she struggled against the rope regardless. That was until she heard the door open. She looked towards the door, thinking that it would be a stranger but, no. Standing by the door was Grant Ward, her former colleague. The monster who had turned his back on her and the rest of the team. He started walking towards her, taking long strides his almost black eyes boring into hers.

"Ward, please I'll-" She was cut off by his hand clamping over her mouth and him raising a finger to his lips to get her to stop speaking. With the hand that wasn't around her mouth, he drew a knife from his jeans pocket, causing her eyes to grow wide with fear and shake her head frantically, all while suppressing a scream.

She squeezed her eyes shut waiting to feel the blade of the knife against her skin, but felt the rope around her loosen and fall instead. She opened one eye to see Ward shoving the knife back into his pocket and moving the rope away from her.

"I- I don't understand." Simmons breathed out, still slightly wary of him.

"I'm not hurting you again Jemma, the last time that I did, I had to live with the guilt. So I'm going to help you get out of here." Ward explained, pulling Simmons up from the chair. "I understand if you don't trust me anymore though." He led her towards the back door. She stayed silent, she didn't even know if she could trust him, but here she was letting him take her to God knows where.

"How's Fitz?" Ward asked to break the silence.

"How- you send us to the bottom of the ocean and you ask 'How's Fitz?'" She shook her head. "He has a broken arm and his brain was starved of oxygen. He may never be the same again because of you!" She half yelled while holding back the tears that were prickling her eyes.

"If it makes it any better, I knew that the container wouldn't let in any water." Ward gave her a sorry look.

"It doesn't make it any better."

"Well, I'm sorry. Really Jemma, I do care about you and the team."

"Yeah? Well as soon as you get me out of here I never want to see you again!"

"You'll never have to. After this I'm going it alone. No HYDRA, no S.H.I.E.L.D. just me." He informed her. They slid back into a silence as he led her down the dark corridors of the HYDRA base.

"Do you have any way of contacting the team?" Ward asked her.

"What do you think? All of my communication devices were destroyed by-" She was cut off by Ward pushing her against the wall and his hand yet again over her mouth. She was confused at first but, then she understood when she heard voices and footsteps belonging to two HYDRA agents that walked straight past herself and Ward.

When Ward was sure that they were okay to move, he slowly took his hand away from her mouth and stepped away from her all together. Once again they walked in silence and didn't even look at each other. His eyes were forward, looking straight ahead and her eyes were looking to the floor.

Once they were outside, Ward pulled her to the side and out of sight of the dozens of HYDRA agents patrolling making sure that nobody got in and nobody got out. He scanned the area to plan an escape for the pair of them and dragged her over to the back of a truck.

"Get in and keep quiet." He instructed, helping her into the back of the truck before clambering in after her. They rode in silence, Simmons having no idea where the truck was taking them and unsure if this was even a good idea to have done what Ward had asked her, but she would rather be in the back of a truck with Ward than in a whole base of HYDRA agents, being tortured and hurt more than she had been in the past, at least with Ward she wasn't tied to a chair being threatened.

After a while, Ward felt a weight on his shoulder and turned his head to see that Simmons had fallen asleep. He didn't blame her, she had been through a lot that day and still had to travel with him by her side. Eventually he fell asleep as well, resting his head against hers.

They both woke up when they felt the sun on their faces.

"Ward?" A familiar voice sounded, the pair of them blinked to let their eyes adjust to the light and saw Skye and Coulson standing there, Skye's face full of confusion and Coulson with a look of relief.

"Simmons are you okay?" Skye offered her hand, which Simmons gladly took and was helped out of the back of the truck. Skye took a shaken Simmons back to the SUV and handed her some bottled water while the two of them waited for Coulson to deal with Ward.

Once Coulson was back in the van, he drove the girls back to the bus and let Skye take Simmons back to the bunks. Of course Simmons had stayed silent for the entire time, unsure if any of them were even remotely safe. If HYDRA had found her once, they could do it again and the next time Ward wouldn't be there to save her. She didn't even get the chance to thank him for helping her because, even if she didn't forgive him, she still cared about him and wanted to thank him for saving her, but now she would never be able to see him again and she would forever have that on her mind, distracting her.


End file.
